This disclosure relates to mitigating self-voice occlusion in headsets.
A headset, whether wired or wireless, may include a pair of earphones with transducers for outputting audio signals and a microphone for detecting near-end speech uttered by a wearer of the headset.
A wearer of a headset with ear cups, ear buds or in-the-canal hardware (collectively “ear occluders”) that occlude the wearer's ears will experience an effect, commonly called the “occlusion effect,” which typically causes the wearer to perceive his voice as having over-emphasized lower frequencies and under-emphasized higher frequencies. The overall effect is that the wearer's voice sounds less natural to himself and may impede communication.